Recently, standardization of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system has been almost completed which is the 3.9G mobile telephone wireless communication system, and lately, standardization of LTE-A (LTE-Advance, also referred to as IMT-A) has been started which is the 4G wireless communication system that is further evolved from the LTE system. In the LTE system, with consideration given to power consumption in uplink, Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) is adopted, and the mobile station does not use a plurality of antennas concurrently to transmit data.
However, in the LTE-A system, in order to actualize large-capacity communications in uplink in mobile stations such as notebook PCs that handle data amounts of large size, it is determined to introduce MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) techniques for multiplexing different pieces of data into the same time and same frequency using a plurality of transmission/reception antennas, and transmission diversity techniques for transmitting the same data using a plurality of transmission antennas in an attempt to improve the communication quality at cell edges (for example, Non-patent Document 1).